Al ritmo de una hermosa cancion
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: No soy buena para los summary mejo leanlo ustedes y decidan nOn


Shinrine-chan: Hello Everybody como estan? n0n aquí Shinrine trayendoles un nuevo fic, 100 a peticion de mi prima Kiyo XD

Takao: Oo vaya de nuevo estas escribiendo, jaja traes insporacion ¬w¬

Shinrine-chan: ¬¬ oye que insinuas, bueno al menos alégrate tienes buena participación en este fic… o.o mmmm deberia cambiarlo porque eres malo conmigo…

Takao: 0 Oh! Mi bello ser sale en este fic, no lo cambies claro que no soy malo contigo, bueno solo te digo la verdad XDDDD

Shirine-chan: ¬¬ si claro como no, mejor ya no me interrumpas y demos paso al fic quieres…

Omi: nOn si un nuevo fic!!! Kawaiii!!!

Shinrine-chan: w mi bello Omi el si me respeta no como otros que nada mas andan de colados…

Takao: TTTT aja me dijiste colado que mala, buaaa O 

Shinrine-chan: ñ.ñU ayyy ya no lo decia en serio, ahhh mejor ahí les dejo mi fic ¬¬ que sentimental es mi Taka-chan…

ANTES DE INICIAR ESTE ES UN SONG-FICTION/ONE SHOOT, ASI QUE SORRY NO TIENE CONTINUACION nOn OJALA LES GUSTE…DEDICADO 100 A MI PRIMIS/SIS KIYO QUE ESTUBO INSISTIENDOME PARA QUE HICIERA ESTE FIC ¬¬ SIS AHÍ ESTA ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE XDDDD TU TENDRAS LA CULPA SI ME LINCHAN OK XD, NO TE CREAS, PERO BUENO SORRY QUE NO SE LO DEDIQUE A NADIE MAS, PERO ES QUE ESTE FIC ES DE SIS XDDD KIYONE KUDUO...

**DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LE PERTENECEN A SU UNICO DUEÑO AOKI TAKAO Y PUES NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE RESIGNARME QUE MAS DA, UOU ALGUN DIA TRATARE DE HACER PERSONAJES QUE ME HAGAN GANAR MILLONES MIENTRAS USEMOS A LOS DE ALGUIEN MAS COMO LOS DEL SR.AOKI TAKAO XDDDDD**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AL RITMO DE UNA HERMOSA CANCION…**_

_**MIL Y UN ESTRELLAS VEO BRILLAR**_

_**LOS DOS AQUÍ NOCHE ES YA**_

_**HAY ALGO QUE QUEREMOS OCULTAR**_

_**DISIMULAR LA VERDAD**_

_**CUANDO ME VES QUIERO FINGIR**_

Una vez mas…, una vez mas tengo despertar…tengo miedo, es miedo de abrir mis ojos y que al momento de abrirlos no pueda verte mas, pero porque tengo miedo, aun no lo se, es algo que aun no me puedo explicar después de tanto tiempo no debo de tener miedo, que es lo que me hace sentir esto, que es lo que hace que mi ser tenga esta clase de temor…

Es momento de ver la luz de un nuevo dia, la noche ha terminado ya, las estrellas han dejado de brillar, he dejado de pedirles deseos, porque siempre ha sido el mismo deseo, y ese deseo es que estes siempre conmigo, tal vez es difícil cumplirlo pero es algo que siempre deseare, desde la primera vez que te vi lo desee, desde aquella vez que te vi en aquel lugar, aun sin siquiera conocerte me llamaste la atención, tal vez fue tu manera de ser o tal vez fue la manera en la que actuabas ante los demas pero es cierto que algo hizo latir mi corazon en aquella ocasión, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, te vi mientras caminaba por aquel sendero, mientras estaba en mis pensamientos, te vi ahí, fue como algo que deslumbro mi mirada…

Realmente no se que paso, jamas alguien me habia llamado la atención de esta manera, pero es cierto que tuve miedo de quedarme a mirar puesto que aquel deporte que practicabas no era de mi mas minima atención, realmente lo consideraba ridiculo, no se si por ser como soy, o si era el hecho de que habia muchos que pensaban que el BeyBlade era su vida, tal vez por eso chocamos tu y yo desde el principio, porque tu eras impetuoso y te gustaba tanto ese deporte, ha decir verdad aun te gusta y en el depositas toda tu confianza y valor, pero en aquella ocasión no lo pensaba de esa manera y me escondi por temor ha que me vieras o alguien mas se percatara de mi presencia en aquel lugar, no queria que me vieras ni tu ni nadie, era como una sombra que divisaba aquella batalla que sostenias con aquellos chicos extraños… Tengo que confesar que desde la primera vez hubo algo en ti que siempre admire, no se si era tu valentia o la confianza que tenias para levantarte después de ser derrotado, pero no fue solo eso, la verdad es que robaste mi corazon y mi alma desde el principio, desde aquel instante en que vi tu bello rostro al calor del atardecer supe que habia encontrado aquel ser que llenaria mi corazon vacio y sin vida, porque aunque no te lo he confesado habia sido una persona muy solitaria… casi nadie convivia conmigo, y cada vez mi ser sentia un enorme vacio, estaba por acostumbrame a que nadie se molestaria en quererme o en estar conmigo, pero la luz brillo en mi ser cuando te vi, tal vez suene un poco cursi pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese dia, no tuve el valor de hablarte, ni siquiera tuve el valor de felicitarte al momento de que ganaste tu batalla, te encontrabas tan feliz que me dio temor interrumpir aquella escena, tu tez morena y delicada a la vez era de un temple fuerte pero sabia que dentro de tu corazon tambien habia un poco de soledad lo reflejaban tus ojos color azulados, el sol reflejaba que en tu ser necesitabas de alguien… aunque realmente aun no sabia que era lo que querias… hasta que pude decirte algo, auque fuera una frase sin sentido pude hablarte…

_**QUIERO DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO**_

_**Y NO SE COMO EMPEZAR**_

_**QUIERO DECIRTELO MAS TEMO **_

_**QUE ME PUEDAS LASTIMAR**_

_**COMO UNAS COSA TAN SENCILLA **_

_**PUEDE DARMA ESTE TEMOR**_

_**PERO ME MUERO POR DECIRTE**_

_**QUE ERES DUEÑO DE MI AMOR**_

Volviendo al presente, he abierto los ojos mas lo he hecho del lado contrario a donde tu estas, no quiero despertar y encontrar una almohada junto aun espacio vacio, no quiero ver que me has abandonado, porque tengo tanto temor a no encontrarte, porque tiemblo al sentir que un aire helado corre por mi espalda, es que acaso el viento helado significa que no estas mas a mi lado, acaso aquel viento significa que no vere tu rostro al momento de darme vuelta, es que acso significa que tendre que llorar al momento de girar mi cuerpo, -¡porque tienes miedo?...-¡ es lo que dice mi mente cada vez que intento darme vuelta, a que le tengo miedo, tal vez si no te veo a mi lado es porque no merecia tu cariño, tal vez es porque no soy la persona indicada para ti, o tal vez es que no somos el uno para el otro… pero es que no quiero eso, quiero que seas mio, quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado… acaso es algo egoísta el desear mi propia felicidad, dime es egoísta el que siempre quiera tenerte conmigo… es que acaso soy egoísta…

No me animo a mirar detrás de mi, el viento helado aun corre parte de mi cuerpo, no quiero saber que es lo que pasara al momento de que mis ojos giren y vean aquel lugar en el que se supone debes estar… prefiero pensar en las veces que tuve miedo de estar contigo, las veces en las que discutimos y que por un momento pense que jamas seria de tu agrado, porque es verdad que aquella ocasión me deslumbraste… mi corazon penso que jamas te volveria a ver, desde aquella ocasión hacia mucho que no te veia, cada vez que podia iba a aquel lugar, siempre era tarde casi era noche cuando corria para ver si alguna vez podia ver de nuevo tu rostro, pero siempre me decepcionaba al momento de llegar ya que el lugar se encontraba vacio, solo estaba el triste bey estadio, solitario, frio… y sin vida… como mi corazon….

Me sentaba a pensar que era lo que estarias haciendo en esos momentos, -¡"mi bello angel…!"- repetia una y otra vez en mi cabeza, las estrellas comenzaban a divisarse en aquel momento… y justo cuando podia ver la primera y las mas brillante en el cielo, sabia que en cualquier lugar que te encotraras seguias teniendo esa hermosa sonrisa… aquella hermosa sonrisa que pintaba tu rostro en aquella ocasión, en ese momento pensaba eso hasta que en un dia comun y corriente te conoci, te presentaron como Kinomiya Takao….

_**LAS FRASES QUE TENGO QUE DECIR**_

_**ME CANSE DE ENSAYAR**_

_**Y CUANDO AL FIN ME VOY A DECIDIR **_

_**DE NERVIOS NO PUEDO HABLAR**_

_**CUANDO TE VEO QUIERES FINGIR**_

Al fin conocia el nombre de mi hermoso angel, al fin conocia el nombre de quien hacia latir mi corazon, era un nombre comun y corriente para muchos, para mi era una hermosa melodía que se oia en aquel instante… pero no todo fue felicidad, ya que desde que te dije mi nombre y viste mi carácter y mi forma de ser choco demasiado con la tuya, claro era de esperarse como alguien con tu carisma y tu personalidad tan despreocupada, iba ser compatible con alguien como yo… aun asi siempre me gustaste, siempre despertaba con el deseo de verte una vez mas… fue cuando mi corazon y mi sentimiento de gusto comenzaron a convertirse en lo que las personas llaman el sentimiento mas grande que el ser humano pueda tener… el amor…

Pero como era posible… realmente alguien como yo tenia la capacidad de amor, hubo muchas veces que me preguntaba eso, de repente sentia que no era capaz de sentir algo… y mucho menos cada vez que tu y yo discutiamos, era irritante tener que hablarte, pero si supieras que detrás de aquella persona fria y severa se escondia alguien como yo… una persona temerosa y dudosa de sus sentimientos, creo que hubieras sacado otra impresión acerca de mi, muchas veces después de nuestra peleas, quise explicarte el porque de mis enojos, queria decirte que odiaba el pelear contigo, decirte que no era mi intencion molestarte, pero es que algo tan sencillo me hacia temblar de miedo, no podia coordinar mis palabras y entre el temor, la desesperación y el enojo de tener una dicusion contigo, las unicas palabras que salian de mi boca eran palabras hirientes que atacaban tu hermosa persona…

Miles de veces derrame lagrimas por ti, no queria verte molesto, y mucho menos conmigo, aquellas gotas de agua corriendo por mis mejillas eran gotas de dolor, dolor de mi corazon, dolor al ver que mi ser no podia expresar mis sentimientos aun cuando te tenia a mi lado, aun cuando empezabas a brindarme tu confinza y aceptación, no tenia el valor de decirte lo que sentia, y siempre que trataba de armarme de valor, terminaba por derramar mas lagrimas y dejar enrojecidos mis ojos al finalizar mi intencion de decirte todo en una horrorosa discusión…

Conforme mas pasaba el tiempo, las discusiones fueron menos, empezamos a llevar una relacion mas estrecha… para mi eso fue hermoso, empezaba a ver la vida de otra manera, estaba mas cerca de mi ser amado… estaba mas cerca de ti, no podia pedir mas, no importaba que no me hicieras caso de la forma en que yo queria, no importaba si te veia distante, nada de eso importaba lo unico que realemente importaba es que yo estaba a tu lado para apoyarte en lo que fuera, yo no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera estar ahí para ti… solo queria estar prensente en donde tu estuvieras, mi corazon estaba contigo aun cuando el tuyo no estaba conmigo…

_**QUIERO DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO**_

_**Y NO SE COMO EMPEZAR**_

_**QUIERO DECIRTELO MAS TEMO **_

_**QUE ME PUEDAS LASTIMAR**_

_**COMO UNAS COSA TAN SENCILLA **_

_**PUEDE DARMA ESTE TEMOR**_

_**PERO ME MUERO POR DECIRTE**_

_**QUE ERES DUEÑO DE MI AMOR**_

Es momento de dejar de ver al pasado, tengo que ser valiente y demostrar que mi ser no tiene miedo, el viento a dejado de recorrer mi cuerpo, he tratado de no ver al pasado y no remover aquellos pensamientos de desconfianza, es momento de enfrentar lo que pueda pasar, aun si no estas ahí, aun si no te veo nunca mas es momento de demostrar que no tengo miedo… tal y como aquella vez… en la que te confense mi amor, aquel momento nunca lo olvidare ya que tuve tanto miedo a que me rechazaras, fue un momento que pense que duraria una eternidad, tuve mucho miedo, y como ahora un viento helado recorria mi ser, querido Takao porque me fue tan difícil decirte todo lo que sentia, nadie nunca habia hecho que mi corazon saltara de felicidad, que fue lo que tenias que nadie mas pudiera tener, tantas veces tuve la sensación de perderte, pero sabes siempre trate de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para estar a tu lado, incluso empeze a sentir curiosidad por el BeyBlade que al final me encanto, solo por ti pude encontrar amigos, ya que ellos te econtraron a ti, por ti conoci muchos valores del ser humano como la amistad y la sinceridad…por ti, mi vida dejo de ser fria y solitaria, por ti empeze a tener un mejor futuro, por ti es que hoy estoy aquí, por ti puedo decir que vivo, por ti… todo es por ti…

Fue entonces, si ya lo recuerdo fue cuando ya no tuve ninguna duda, era momento de decirte todo, ya no podia esperar, era tiempo de que supieras que te amaba y que no podia ocultarlo, no esperaba una reaccion mutua ante mis sentimientos, mas bien esperaba una aceptación ante lo que mi ser sentia, esperaba que aun cuando supieras que mi alma deseaba ser tuya, aun asi siguieras a mi lado, esperaba que después de decirtelo todo no fueras a verme con un sentimiento de culpa o de lastima… No querido Takao no queria tu lastima es lo peor que podrias darme, no queria eso… queria solo que supieras que siempre me tendrias a tu lado cada vez que lo necesitaras, no queria nada a cambio mas que estar a tu lado… aunque en el fondo tambien esperaba que tu sintieras lo mismo que yo…

_**DI PORQUE TE VAS DE MI**_

_**TAL VEZ SIENTES LO QUE YO POR TI**_

_**MI AMOR A CALLADO POR TEMOR**_

_**NO PUEDO MAS DISIMULAR**_

_**NO LO VES**_

El viento frio ha dejado de correr, el sol caliente con su rayos de luz que atraviesan aquella ventana, mis ojos han decidido ver cual sera la reaccion de mi ser, cual sera la reaccion al momento de girar mi cuerpo en aquella cama, la cama que espero compartir con el dueño de mi corazon, la cama en la que dormiremos juntos tu y yo…

Es cuando te veo ahí, el temor se ha desvanecido, ahí estas duermiendo placenteramente, tu rostro es ya el de un muchacho maduro, no es mas el de aquel chico que conoci, aquel muchacho que muchas veces me hizo enfadar y con el que muchas veces discuti, aquel muchacho que me hizo derrar lagrimas, lagrimas que solo el tiempo ha secado…

Ahora no tengo mas dudas, estas conmigo, es verdad no ha sido un sueño, no ha sido una ilusion, estas a mi lado, puedo sentir tu calor estando tu cuerpo junto al mio, y entre tus sueños, levantas tu brazo para ponerlo en mi cintura, lo unico que hago es sonrojarme, y tocar tu hermoso rostro, aquel que esta siendo alumbrado por el sol, es cuando hago mi ultima reflexion, aquella ocasión cuando te confese mi amor… que puedo decir de aquella ocasión, vaya lo unico que viene a mi mente es decir… "-GRACIAS-"…

Tus ojos han comenzado a abrirse, puedo ver el color azulado de tu pupilas, me miras fijamente, estas un poco desconcertado, ya que he comenzado a llorar, pero son lagrimas de felicidad Takao, felicidad por el hecho de que aun estas mi lado, de que no es un sueño tenerte entre mis brazos es cuando me dices la mismas palabras que me dijiste en aquella ocasión…-¡"No tengas miedo, yo aun estoy aquí, y siempre lo estare…!", asi es como acercas tus labios a los mios, y con un hermoso y calido beso, sellas nuestro amor…

_**QUIERO DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO**_

_**Y NO SE COMO EMPEZAR**_

_**QUIERO DECIRTELO MAS TEMO **_

_**QUE ME PUEDAS LASTIMAR**_

_**COMO UNAS COSA TAN SENCILLA **_

_**PUEDE DARMA ESTE TEMOR**_

_**PERO ME MUERO POR DECIRTE**_

_**QUE ERES DUEÑO DE MI AMOR**_

Aquel beso quito lo ultimo de las dudas que habia en mi corazon, espero que de tu boca salga aquella ultima frase que escucho antes de empezar un nuevo dia, y es cuando veo tu bello rostro viendo fijamente el mio, espero con ansias oirte decir mi nombre… pues espero que siempre estes ahí para repetirlo…

¡"TE AMO HIROMI, NUNCA HE DEJADO DE AMARTE!"…- aquellas palabras son como un baile en mi corazon y al ritmo se una hermosa cancion mi alma se llena de felicidad…

No se que nos depare el futuro, pero de algo estoy segura, agradezco el hermoso destino por haberte conocido querido Takao, porque el destino fue el que cruzo nuestras miradas, porque el destino fue quien te trajo a mi desolada vida, porque fue el destino quien te tiene hoy a mi lado, como lo que siempre fuiste el hombre al que amo… gracias Takao por estar a mi lado, te amo y siempre te amare…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirine-chan: Bueno espero les haya gustado XDD, ñ.ñU opssss se me olvido mencionar que era un Takao/Hiromi XDDD apoco muchas no se llevaron el chasco juar juar, sorry espero me perdonen pero neta que me gusto como escribi el fic y pues queria variarle un poco a las parejas Yaoi Oo no me culpen por quererlos poner normalitos XDDDDD

Takao: Oo aja que es esto pos no que mi pareja era Kai XDDD OO!!!

Shinrine-chan: ñ.ñ pos si es tu pareja wueno eso creo, es que de que te sacan cada pareja chico que uno ya no sabe, pero como siento que me asesinaran por este fic XDDD, en el proximo volveras a estar con Kai XDD claro si sigo viva XDDDD

Takao: ¬¬ pos bueno suerte, ojala no mueras pa que me regreses con Kai, y si no total me quedo con Hiromi XDDDD

Shinrine-chan: ¬¬ creeme si te quedas con ella no viviras mucho XDDDD

Omi: Oo quien se va a morir, un asesinato wuiiii nOn tengo trabajo wuiiiiiii

Shinrine-chan: ñ.ñU ayyy Omi ya se me esta adelantando XDD, wueno los dejo, me gustaria reviews aunque sean asesinos dejen reviews please XDDDD

SAYONARA!!!! ESTE FIC NO TIENE CONTINUACION ASI QUE LOS VERE EN OTRO DE MIS FICS BYETESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
